vdeltapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Contents
How to edit Editing is simple! Add your comment, picture or content and click Preview, check the spelling and click Save Page. If you want to see how the page will look like before you save, click Show Preview. If you want to see what will change to the page, click Show Changes. How to create your User Page *Step 1: Create an account for vdeltaps.wikia.com *Step 2: After signing up, log in. *Step 3: On the Upper Right corner of the page, find a red link with your username. *Step 4: Click it, then you will go to a page with a blank white box. *Step 5: Copy the code from this Template and paste it there. *Step 6: Fill in the ones said there (e.g. Fav. Armor, type your fav. armor). *Step 7: After putting all of those, type:Category:Players *Step 8: Click "Show Preview" to see if you have mistakes, if you got it all right, click "Save page" to save the page and submit it to be viewed. How to create a Clan Page *Step 1: Look at the wiki's requirements for a clan before attempting to post it here. (Found Here). *Step 2: If your clan fits the requirements, you are welcome to post it on this wiki. *Step 3: To begin, make a page called Clan: *YourNameHere* and replace YourNameHere with your clan name, then add Category: Clans to the page. Do not use your User page, or Talk page for your clan. *Step 3: Add basic information about your clan such as a member list, what you do, who you are, and how to apply. Delta/Clan_Page_Editing_Help Clan Page Editing Help *Step 4: Save a copy of your clan page to your computer. Many people come to vandalize the clan pages and sometimes the wiki staff miss them, so be ready to fix your clan page. *Step 5: You now have a clan page! Add anything you want to it so long as it is not inappropriate. How to post/upload/edit Pictures Getting the picture Option 1 *Step 1: Download and run Snagit at http://www.techsmith.com/screen-capture.asp *Step 2: Log into AQ Worlds *Step 3: Click on Select Region, then choose the region of the screen you want to capture, then let go to take the screenshot. *Step 4: Once you take the screenshot you will be taken to the Snagit editor. You can browse through all the screenshots you took with snagit. In the Snagit editor, you can blur the image, crop your image and much more. *Step 5: Once you are done editing your image, save it to your computer as a compatible file extension. (.png, .gif, .jpeg, .jpg etc ) *Step 6:Now you can upload your file here on AQ Wiki. After uploading, go to an article and click on Embedded file and enter the name of the Image you uploaded. Please make sure the image is related to the article. *Step 7: Preview the picture, and then save It. Option 2 *Step 1: Log into V.Delta *Step 2: Go in a place where you would like to get the picture of. *Step 3: On your keyboard, find a button known as "PRT SCR", it won't print the screen, instead, it'll take a screenshot. *Step 4: Go to Paint, Photoshop, etc *Step 5: Press Ctrl+V at the same time and the snapshot should pop up. *Step 6: Crop or do whatever you want with it. *Step 7: After that, click save. Then your finished! For Macs *Step 1: Log into V.Delta *Step 2: Go in a place where you would like to get the picture of. *Step 3: Click CMD+Shift+4 and drag over area you want the picture of. Your finished, the image is on your desktop. For Linux *Step 0: Check in your compizconfig screen whether the screenshot plugin is enabled. Depending on your installation it will be enabled by default. *Step 1: Log into V.Delta *Step 2: Go in a place where you would like to get the picture of. *Step 3: Click SUPER (windows/command key) and drag over area you want the picture of. Your finished, the image is on your desktop. Getting it Online *Step 1: Click "Upload File" or go , then click "Browse" *Step 2: Find the Image you need (Note: Only png, gif, jpg, jpeg are permitted file types.) *Step 3: Click the "Upload file" button. The image will be uploaded. Now go on to the next tutorial. More Help by clicking here Tip on Filesizes *PNG has higher quality, while JPG uses less file size. Remember to choose the right format for the job (large picture files JPG, small PNG) *Remember use the correct template for the correct item *When posting a drop item, use NoShopImage.JPG for the shop image (take into consideration that the drop may also be available in shops, in which case the image link provided is not needed) *Add Image1 and Image2 in weapons , Image1 for Player holding weapon and possible Image2 for Shop Image(preview) if the Items that don't have a shop image set NoShopImage.JPG in Image2 IMPORTANT NOTE: By posting resources or content on the wiki, you agree that it has no claim for it's use anywhere else on the wiki, or no copyright anywhere on the World Wide Web (internet). How to use templates Available templates can be found at Category:Templates The templates used in this wiki are: *Template:Armor *Template:Player *Template:Weapons *Template:Classes *Template:Pet *Template:Meta-Area *Template:Collectible *Template:HouseItem *Template:Quest *Template:Monster *Template:Shop Each template is slightly different and each has a description on how they are used. Click the one you want to learn about. You now know the basics of editing on this wiki. Edit On! 0